


On The Ice

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Dorian and his partner, Olek, go ice skating with... varying degrees of success.





	

Winter this year was cool and crisp, more akin to Autumn. All around Olek the people of Skyhold laughed and ice-skated as he focused on staying upright. As he slipped and fell for what felt like the millionth time, he heard someone chuckle in amusement. Olek looked up to find Dorian standing a few meters away. He’d swapped out his belted-robed getup for a much longer robe with an ermine fur trim. He effortlessly skated over to Olek and helped him up.  
“It seems Andraste’s chosen can’t skate. We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we?” He teased, whirling Olek around. Olek toppled over, nearly bringing Dorian down with him.  
“On second thought, it’ll be Spring by the time you’ve gotten the hang of staying upright.” Dorian decided. Olek leaned in close, taking care not to fall, before whispering in his ear.   
“I don’t know, private lessons from you sounds exciting.”  
Dorian chuckled again, taking his partner’s free hand and spinning him around the ice.   
“I’d guess we’d better get started then.”


End file.
